


It's Almost Love

by ChartreuseFae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: A collection of Cliffjumper/Mirage drabbles. Will be updated randomly, depends if I have more ideas or not.





	1. Time

I cannot understand how in the world I come to like this pairing.. seriously, I only watched a fraction of G1 episode where Mirage was accused as traitor.. then I ship this so hard.. I'm hopeless. And when I find this pair is quite rare.. two words : utter despair lol.

But right now I'm unable to write too much, so it's just kinda.. short.. so little time to spare *sobs* Also, sorry for almost non-existent plot so it's kinda back and forth everywhere. I'm truly not a gifted writer..

I hope you all enjoy it though.

* * *

  
Time favored their race, blessing them infinite hours and minutes enough to do nothing for eternity. That was exactly what Cliffjumper was doing every time it concerned a certain blue and white, tall, sleek robot.


	2. Irritate

"Am I irritating you?" asked Mirage, in a soft, soft voice, as his vents hitched and frame quivering. But the other robot froze and gaze flew to anything but him.

This was too much for Mirage. Too much.

Mirage could stand being ignored, hated, subjected into vile accusations, or deemed unstrustworthy. But when it was the red minibot who did it, it felt as if the greatest despair got nothing to compared into it.


End file.
